


In Sickness and in Health

by Transcribing



Series: Wattpad Stories [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, New Politics, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Cancer, Comfort/Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Illnesses, M/M, Major Illness, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Sickness, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transcribing/pseuds/Transcribing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A word that strikes fear and hurt into the hearts of humanity. A word that affects nearly everyone. A word that has killed millions, and continues mercilessly on its murderous rampage. A word that is now all too familiar to Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

Click on this link to read: 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/31408755-in-sickness-and-in-health-fall-out-boy

Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the major feels and probable tears... I'm not actually sorry.


End file.
